


Childbirth Hurts Dammit

by JustWhatEver18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg Harry, Post-Hogwarts, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWhatEver18/pseuds/JustWhatEver18
Summary: When the time to birth their child comes, Harry can be compared to a raging volcano. And Draco, well he should be glad to come out of this alive.





	Childbirth Hurts Dammit

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to do this for a while now. I didn't have enough creativity to put into it I guess. This will also be my first work so I hope you enjoy reading this one-shot.

"Draco Malfoy-Potter, you will never touch me again after this," Harry shouted at his husband as another contraction hit. As he held his partner's hand _tightly,_ Harry thought of many ways to harm Draco. And if he was projecting this thoughts into the other's head, who could blame him. It wasn't Harry's ideal to have sex unprotected, the credit for that _brilliant_ suggestion goes to Draco Malfoy. To add even more fuel to his ire his husband, coming from a pureblood family, knew that magically powerful wizards can become pregnant.

"Just keep breathing, Love. This will all be over in a little bit. You only need to-," Draco was soon interrupted by his angry spouse.

"I AM BREATHING, _SWEETHEART!_ Do I look dead to you?! Can you not see the rise and fall of my chest?!" Harry snapped at the cause of this situation. Draco opened his mouth to reply, only to get interrupted by the third person in the room.

"Harry, I need you to push and hold it for ten seconds now," the calm voice of Poppy's instructed. Being the healer that knew Harry the most after all his years at Hogwarts easily worked around his sarcastic remarks. "The head is almost out. After that there will not be much to go."

"Argh!'' Harry screamed, as he did what he was told to do. Wishing it was over and that he had his baby in his arms. Not caring if he broke the fingers of his husband's hand, he grip the appendage tighter.

"And there's the head, you're doing so well Harry. Now push again, keep pushing." Poppy said in a soothing tone of voice.

"I am pushing!" Harry yelled at her, as he put all his might into the next push.

"Shush Love. Only a little bit longer and you will be holding our child in you arms." Draco reassured the love of his life. At the same time trying to ignore the pulsing pain in his hand.

"Don't shush me, you bastard." Harry hissed in anger, while putting more strength into his grip of the injured hand in his possession.

After many shouts of threats towards his husband and pushes, Harry finally held his newborn baby. Harry knew that his son would have no problem with making anyone fall for him in coming years. With his button nose, pouty lips, and deity blonde hair.

Looking up at his husband, Harry could tell their son was going to be spoiled to no end. Not that it wasn't expected, hell Draco already has a room filled with toys and cute clothing for the baby that will not be used for a while.

"He's so adorable, Love." Draco cooed as his son let out a big yawn.

"I hope he has your eyes," Harry said lovingly.

Poppy gave the couple a few more minutes of family bonding, before asking for the baby's name.

"His name will be Lynx James Sirius Malfoy-Potter." Draco announced the name he and Harry agreed on the moment they thought of it.

It will be years later that both men will be able to look back on this moment and the ones just like it that came after, and bring big smiles to their faces. When it comes the time where all the kids have gone off to school, the amazing memories and pictures of the family together will keep them satisfied until all of their family is back home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything that I missed when I was editing this please let me know so it can be fixed. I hope it was a pleasure to read this. Peace out XD!!


End file.
